Neptunia - hollow ataraxia -
by Lichtmeister von Nachthimmel
Summary: An exposition of the distant future of Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2's Conquest Ending, made as a one-shot introduction to a certain Nepgear fanfic I'll post later upon completion. And yes, it is as dark as the conquest ending itself.
1. Aria of the Lilac Queen

Over the thousand years, she has done everything she can to keep Gamindustri peaceful.  
That, of course, also includes crushing the oppositions of Planeptune.  
Whether the remnant loyalist of previous CPUs or nations or both, the criminal syndicates, or anti-CPU movements.  
As long as the Lilac Queen exists in this Gamindustri, none of these shall thrive as soon as they budded their leaves.

But every time she crushes these opposition, she has also taken the live of countless citizens, innocent or none.  
In fact, not even child survivors who had seen her atrocities were spared. They've all been killed by the weapon in her hands.  
And more importantly, she has also taken people's freedom alongside these oppositions.  
They have no choice but to submit to the hollow ataraxia that is Planepgear's regime.  
They have no choice but to accept Lilac Heart's protection and live in her land.  
Indeed, that is the very concept of a "nation".  
Contemptuous as it may sound like, a nation is a system to protects its people by giving them a place to be.  
And the people who lives in it, called "citizens", are used as "human" resources for the nation in return.  
Whether it is war or peace, that system alone will never change.  
And now, there is only one goddess who would offer such kind of protection in the world that is Gamindustri.  
Their existence, their identity, their life, and their lifestyle.  
It's like their life was polished into a white, empty drawing paper. That paper represents the empty tranquility offered by Planeptune right now.  
The Planeptune is said to have been offering this same empty life over the thousand years.  
But, maybe, that is just the price for the blinding peace carved through the blood of many?  
And maybe.. the people might be able to create their own "peace" by their own hand? At the expense of the existence of these allegedly hollow life?

Is that really the right way? If you really think about it, then perhaps the CPUs, probably, really are unnecessary after all.  
Still, for Lilac Heart, who have conquered all four nations in a desperate effort to destroy the Deity of Sin in millenniums past, it is wrong to even think of such things.  
Engraved in her heart... and the unholy holy sword that is Gehaburn, is the heart, soul, power, and the will of the late goddesses.  
Her friends, her blood sister, she had no choice but to kill all of them by her own hands to obtain peace.  
To preserve that peace, she had to kill many more. She have to kill and destroy anything that may pose a threat to her regime, and subsequently, the Gamindustri itself.

Perhaps the only fortunate thing about the unholy sword is that it doesn't demand the life of the rest of her friends.  
But even that is transient compared to Lilac Heart's regime. for they have left this world, one by one, leaving only her in her lofty throne.

On the outside, she may be a true goddess of Gamindustri. Majestic and merciful, and capable of moving all of Gamindustri.  
But on the inside, is an absolute void which separates her from the rest of her world with a thousand-year guilt.  
Not even the Four Silver Sisters, the flowers of hope that kept her from collapsing under her lonely throne, could even hope to bridge that gap.

That's right. She takes the throne not because she is the most suitable candidate for it.  
It's because she, and the rest of the party, are desperate to destroy the overwhelmingly evil force in front of them.  
And now that the peace promised by destroying that evil is here, leading to an uncertain, distant future.

The only choice available for her now is to move forward.  
To walk through all the uncertainties. To follow through the ideals that is passed over to her.  
If it is impossible for her to protect Gamindustri forever...  
...Then she'll just have to protect it for as long as she can, just like how the late goddesses before her resisted her conquest until their fate is sealed.

That is the only way she can atone for her sins of her conquest.

* * *

Author's Notes

This exposition is actually an intermission from a certain Neptunia Fanfic I'm working on right now, originally written to foreshadow the origin of Lilac Heart's newfound power as the lone queen of the Gamindustri. but it became more and more awesome as I write it, it would be a masterpiece that I hope I could translate into my local language during the big test back in the day I was in the middle school. Then again, that they would never give me that kind of freedom to write to begin with...

As for my character taste, cute and bishoujo girls like those from Japanese animes are my favorite. I have watched many animes and played many visual novels and PS3 games (the latter are pretty damn expensive for college's allowance...) since the last three years, but the one that really rubbed into me are the girls who's.. well, got some dark past, or have their innocence "taken" in the break-the-cutie manner, like a certain goddess of hope who was a normal girl up until that point. In fact, I have even thought out of a character which... let's just say her name's the same as the goddess of hope I'm talking about. And Nepgear (as Lilac Heart/Queen in my fanfic) in the Conquest Ending has similar experiences as her. Maybe it's Urobutcher's taste rubbed into me... (laughs)

The Silver Sisters are... well, let's just say they have something to do with the backstory. ...okay, they may be original characters, but I'm a little on the red of my creativity for their role and relationship with the thousand-year guilt ridden Nepgear, so I'll need to flesh them through. Any advices pertaining these relationship are the most welcome in my review, lest they ended up as flat characters...

Well, as for the fanfic itself, the introduction would be like this:  
Ladies and gentleman, I'm thrilled to introduce "A Certain Nepgear Fanfic"  
...okay, that was just a boast. Now, for the proper title, well, it would be like this. IF you CAN read it. Don't worry, the world is big...

『無聖限之新次元』

And if you can read these words, congrats. If you would like me to tell more... well, you can expect "that" from the fanfic. Only on the 2nd arc or so though, which probably wouldn't be done until next year. The first arc is... probably not much. Anyway, reviews are welcome for this fanfic. Just read through your reviews twice and that is all.


	2. Preview : Unlimited Dimension Works

- From the Magical Girl Galaxy idol anime  
Miyuki Seika: "The Galaxy Idol, Miyuki Seika has arrived!"  
First Idol Internia: "I'll show you what it truly means to be a Magical Girl, Seika."

- From the 8th-gen Gamindustri  
G.C.-kun : "I see that you're still as shy as ever, huh, Tōkyō-hime?"  
Lilac Heart : "Instead of going with hardware the last time, you're going with software this time."  
8th-gen Noire : "It doesn't sound like a compliment, coming from you."  
Lilac Heart : "You are granted the access to the Dimension Works for a reason."  
8th-gen Vert : "And any ruler with a sane mind should have a far and ambitious sight to keep the country flowing."  
Lilac Heart : "This, is the supposed policies for the Durango? You're practically giving your hardcore gaming market away to Lastation with this."  
Lilac Heart : "You have a truly impressive concept for your new console. Truth be told, I thought you would be most likely to prosper out of all three nations."

- From the Dimension V  
Saber : "Divine gust. Come to me!"  
The Ace of Lastation : "Oh? Already digitizing your paperworks already? And here I thought that you of all people should know that even digital pipes can be cracked open."  
ID found - Ruler-Classified CPU 007 - Lilac Queen  
Lilac Heart : "That's just another proof of my legitimacy to my throne. If you by any chance met another thousand-years ruler like me, you should ask them for eleven of their most valuable aesops."  
"I found you..."

* * *

Reference:  
The Lilac Heart here is basically the Nepgear's equivalent of Archer (yes, that GARcher), so she probably should be nicknamed GARgear, wherever you'll put the Nep.  
Miyuki Seika, the princess protagonist, represents the Samsung GALAXY series.  
First Idol Internia, the dark magical girl, represents the Apple iPhone series.  
As for Tōkyō-hime... well, let's just say that it's someone, or somebody's old name.  
While I claim these original characters based from them as my own, I disclaim all rights to the trademarks mentioned above to their respective company.  
I also hereby disclaim any intent to please any smartphone brand fans, for their flames are nothing short of detrimental to my creativity.


End file.
